It is known in the prior art to provide postings of available jobs in a wide range of categories, and it is similarly known in the prior art to provide postings of resumes of individuals seeking jobs. Such resume and job postings may be searched using software, such as the search engines available (at the time of filing) from the websites careerbuilder.com, hotjobs.com and monster.com.
Increasingly, firms that offer resume and job postings also provide career, job search, and recruiting counseling. In addition to their primary focus of providing resume and job postings, these firms provide access to: third party databases of company and recruiter information; advice on resume writing and distribution; general job search and career counseling for individuals; and other resources related to careers, executive searches, and recruiting. Examples of websites providing such services include (at the time of filing) headhunter.net, hotjobs.com, and monster.com.
Individuals looking for jobs, and employers looking for employees, may also use the services of recruiters. For example, executive recruiters often target an employer's direct competitors, when searching for candidates on the employer's behalf. Executive search and recruiting firms have developed sophisticated software, such as Korn Ferry's FutureStep.
Database software is also available to assist job seekers, recruiters, and employers in managing and storing information on contacts. Such software may be based, for example, on “Goldmine,” “Act!” or Microsoft “Access” software. These systems use filtering and keyword search capabilities to manage contact information.
Company and recruiter databases (such as Hoover's “Company Database,” and Kennedy Publications' “Directory of Executive Search Firms” and its CD-ROM SearchSelect) are also available, that enable generating lists, mail-merge files, and information on enterprises and recruiters for users to contact.
Employers may also retain outplacement firms to counsel, and logistically support, released employees in transitioning between jobs; and job seekers may retain career counselors to advise on changing jobs or careers.
Standardized tests, such as the Myers Briggs Type Indicator and the Johnson O'Connor aptitude tests, are also used for better matching individuals with jobs, corporate cultures, and careers. Such tests are designed to identify individuals' innate skills, aptitudes, psychological and personality traits, personal values, and interests.